


Original Prompt List

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, prompt list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Feel free to request at any time! Feel free to request multiple prompts for the same fic! Nat x fem reader. Nat x young reader.





	1. Original Prompt List

1\. “Uhhhhh… Where are we going?”

2\. “What is that in your hand?”

3\. “Well that’s different.”

4\. “Snuggles…?”

5\. “What kind of hole-in-wall place is this?”

6\. “That’s an unusual outfit.”

7\. “Why do you have that look on your face?”

8\. “There’s a theme for tonight?”

9\. “It’s demons, Nat!”

10\. “I swear it was here a second ago!”

11\. “Mmmmm… I don’t know if that’s the best idea…”

12\. “Wait, I’m needy!”

13\. “Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this…”

14\. “Wow, what a power move.”

15\. “What are you trying to hide?”

16\. “Well, I mean I guess that’s an option.”

17\. “Something tells me we went the wrong way.”

18\. “We were there 2 hours ago!”

19\. “Really…? You forgot?”

20\. “Nah, I just don’t like it.”

21\. “Or you could just come over here?”

22\. “Huh, I thought it’d be more impressive.”

23\. “Why can’t I look again?”

24\. “We should make this a tradition.”

25\. “It looked good on the website!”

26\. “I mean you always have me.”

27\. “Well, I didn’t think that would happen!”

28\. “So… You know that thing?”

29\. “Do you wanna grab that for me?”

30\. “Should we tell them?”

31\. “Hmmmm, you know I think we did it wrong.”

32\. “Awww, look at you!”

33\. “Ooooh, trying out a new look?”

34\. “That’s so hot.”

35\. “Pssst… Get over here!”

36\. “Who do you think would win?”

37\. “You need to come back to me.”

38\. “It’s probably safe.”

39\. “Wait, how should we do this?”

40\. “Well, I think we missed our chance.”

41\. “How do they not know this?”

42\. “Well you know what they say…”

43\. “I think I read it in a book.”

44\. “Do you remember that one time…?”

45\. “Who’s here?”

46\. “So, what do you think?”

47\. “Are you going to tell me why we’re here now?”

48\. “Sometimes you just gotta do something dramatic.”

49\. “Yeah, maybe you shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen.”

50\. “What’s in this box?”


	2. 32 & 39

"Awww, look at you!" "Wait, how should we do this?" 

\-------------

You couldn’t believe it. You and Natasha were getting married in a few months, and you both really needed to start preparing. You knew you wanted to wear a dress, so you were ready to start shopping. Natasha was still trying to decide between a suit or a dress, so she wasn’t quite as ready. You were currently discussing whether or not you were going to shop together or keep everything a surprise. 

“Wait, how should we do this?” you questioned. 

“Well, do you want your dress to be a surprise?” Nat replied. You thought about it.

“No, not really. Come find a dress with me,” you sent her a soft smile. 

“Let’s do it.” 

+++++++

“Awww look at you!” Natasha cooed as you exited the dressing room in your first dress. You could see that her eyes were brimming with tears. 

“Thanks babe,” you said, and a smile graced your lips at her compliment. 

“I don’t think this is the one,” you muttered. Nat tilted her head. 

“Go try on another one. We have all day,” she responded. Honestly, Natasha was almost bawling. Seeing you in a white dress was everything she wanted. She wanted you to be hers. Forever. To know that you loved her enough to marry her still blew her mind. 

You saw her deep in thought, tears threatening to overflow. 

“I love you,” you murmured. Nat looked up. A tear made its way down her cheek. 

“I love you,” she replied, brushing the tear away. 

“If you cry, I’ll start crying,” you whined. She chuckled.

“You’re going to cry anyway when you find the perfect dress.”

“That’s…. not inaccurate,” you replied. She let out a small laugh. 

“Go try on another,” she instructed. You nodded and left.   
+++++++

About ten dresses later, you had found the one. And you were so so excited to show it to Natasha.

“Babe?” you called out, voice already shaking from emotion. “I found the one.”


	3. 14

"Wow, what a power move." 

\----------

“Hey babe?” you called, searching around the compound for Natasha. 

“In the kitchen,” Clint answered. You thanked him and continued to the kitchen. 

“Hey,” you greeted Nat.

“Morning lyubov moya,” she responded, coming over to you. She wrapped her arms around you and pecked your lips. 

“Are you hungry?” Nat questioned. You nodded. 

“I’ll cook you something,” she said, sending you a soft smile. 

“Oh no, please don’t submit me to that kind of torture this early,” you joked. Natasha rolled her eyes and set to work on breakfast. She hummed as she cooked, making your heart melt. 

“What are you making?” 

“Pancakes and hashbrowns. Maybe I’ll put some fruit out too. Do you want to make the coffee?” she asked. You nodded and stood up, making your way over to the coffee machine. As you passed Natasha, she skillfully flipped a pancake several times in the air and it landed perfectly back in the pan. 

“Wow, what a power move,” you smirked. She huffed and turned to you. 

“You’re feeling sassy today I see,” she mused. 

“I’m sorry,” you immediately apologized. “I don’t know why.” Nat laughed. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind your sassiness. Normally you’re soft and clingy in the morning so this is a nice change,” she joked. 

“That’s rude,” you answered, starting the coffee maker. Natasha smirked and returned her attention back to the food. 

Ten minutes later, the food was ready and you both sat down at the table to eat. 

“This looks amazing babe, thank you,” you murmured, taking one of her hands and pressing a kiss to it. Her lips twitched upwards and she tilted her head. 

“What would you like to do today?” she asked. 

“Maybe we could go into the city,” you suggested. Natasha nodded. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” she agreed. 

++++++

Once you had finished eating you both showered and got ready to head into the city. You bid goodbye to your teammates and got into the car. Natasha was driving today, which made you happy. Sure, she was a little bit of a fast driver, but you hated driving and it’s not like she had ever gotten pulled over or in an accident. 

You were about halfway there when you fell asleep. Nat said something to you and you just hadn’t answered, causing her to look over at you fast asleep. She chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of your face. In the two seconds that had taken, her eyes were off the road. Natasha didn’t get the chance to see the black government car racing full speed ahead for you out of seemingly nowhere. 

++++++

Natasha woke up, head pounding. 

“Y/N?” she panicked after remembering what had happened. She didn’t get an answer. Nat finally opened her eyes fully and looked around. The place she was in was dark and cold, eerily quiet. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw a lump lying ten feet away. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look. The shape looked human. 

“Y/N!” she gasped.


	4. 6 & 24

"That's an unusual outfit." "We should make this a tradition." 

+++++++++++

It was Christmas Eve in the compound, and everyone was celebrating. Steve, Thor, and Natasha were decorating the tree, for the hundredth time (no one could decide how they wanted it, so they just kept changing it). Bruce was watching from the couch, where he was also reading a book. Tony was sitting in a chair near the fireplace drinking eggnog, grumbling about how he wanted to be in the lab. And you. Well, you were currently just making your way down the stairs after having woken from a short nap. You walked into the living room. 

“That’s an unusual outfit,” your girlfriend observed upon seeing you walk in, barely containing a smile. You were wearing a large Christmas sweater that was shaped like a Christmas tree, red and green pajama pants that lit up, and the thickest snowman socks you could find. And there was a large Christmas ribbon tied around your ponytail. You shrugged in response, still half asleep. 

“Come here, любимая моя,” Nat chuckled. She stepped away from the Christmas tree to hold her arms open to you. You snuggled into her. 

“Your bow is in my face,” she playfully grumbled. You pulled away, making her pout slightly. 

“You didn’t have to move that much,” she quietly whined, so that only you could hear. You hummed in response.

“I’m hungry,” you admitted. “Let’s bake cookies.”

“You guys need any more help here?” Nat asked Steve and Thor. They shook their heads and she lead you toward the kitchen. You both gathered all of the ingredients required for the cookies and set to work baking. 

“It smells so good,” you murmured after the cookies had gone into the oven. You came up to Natasha and wrapped your arms around her neck. 

“We should make this a tradition,” she replied, nuzzling her nose into your hair. 

“I like the sound of that.” You leaned in to press your lips to hers. Nat sighed into you, but pulled away a moment later when the oven timer dinged. She moved to pull the cookies out of the oven.

“They’re ready!” You exclaimed, mouth already watering. 

“They need to cool,” Nat replied. You pouted. Natasha turned and chuckled upon seeing your face. 

“Let’s go see if the team wants any,” she suggested. You nodded, but instead of moving towards the living room, you moved towards Natasha. Once again you pulled her into your arms. 

“Merry Christmas Eve,” you whispered before brushing your lips to hers in another kiss.


	5. 4, 7, & 21

"Why do you have that look on your face?" "Snuggles?..." "Or you could just come over here?" 

+++++++++++

Natasha had searched pretty much throughout the entire compound for you. And she was growing frustrated. 

“Have you seen Y/N?” She asked Clint, who was sprawled out on one of the living room couches. 

“Nope, think she might have gone for a run or something,” he mumbled, only half paying attention. Nat rolled her eyes, but walked to the kitchen to get a snack and wait for you. 

You returned half an hour later, dripping in sweat and practically stumbling to their fridge for water. 

“Oh, hey Nat,” you panted upon seeing her. “Why do you have that look on your face?” You asked after studying her face for a moment. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Natasha Romanoff, are you actually pouting?” You questioned teasingly, a little shocked. She huffed, but didn’t say no. You hummed and grabbed water from the fridge. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” you alerted Nat. “Or maybe I’ll swim first,” you continued. 

“Or you could just come over here?” She asked quietly. You tilted your head. 

“Natasha Romanoff being needy,” you chuckled, but then walked over to her. You leaned down to kiss her and her arms wrapped around you, preventing you from leaving. 

“Babe, I gotta go get un-sweaty,” you pleaded. “Come swim with me,” you added. Nat agreed and let you walk away, but slipped her hand in yours. You hummed. 

Once arriving at your shared bedroom, you stripped out of your workout clothes and went to head into the closet to grab your swimsuit. Natasha, however, had plopped down on the bed and that grabbed your attention on the way to the closet. 

“I thought you were swimming with me!” You exclaimed, smirking.

“Snuggles?...” she questioned hopefully. You rolled your eyes.

“Naatttttt,” you whined. “I have to at least shower, and then I can snuggle.” She pouted, but nodded.

“You can join me if you’d like.” Nat tilted her head and agreed.

Once you had both entered the shower, Natasha grabbed onto you tightly. 

“Babe? What’s up? You’re not usually this….needy,” you finished. You felt her shrug against you. 

“I don’t know …. just…. I had a nightmare last night where you were taken away from me. I just need you close right now.” Her sudden vulnerability had you gripping her tightly. 

“Okay,” you replied. “Let’s finish up here so we can spend the rest of the day together in bed, yeah?” 

“Perfect,” she murmured into your ear.


	6. 15

"What are you trying to hide?"

+++++++++

Natasha Romanoff was the love of your life. You had been together for four years now, and you guys had talked about marriage. In fact, you were planning your proposal right now. 

You had gotten the ring. That was step one. And now you weren’t sure exactly how you were going to propose. You knew you wanted it to be on your weekly hike by the waterfalls, because it was something that was so special to you and Nat. Now you just had to sneak the ring there, and bring some champagne and champagne glasses, because you were just that extra. 

++++++

Today was the day. You were in your room, packing your backpack for the hike. The champagne and glasses had been packed already, and now you were staring at the ring. You had just closed the box, facing the bed, when Natasha walked in. 

“What are you trying to hide?” Nat asked from behind you. You let the ring drop into your backpack as you jumped. 

“What?”

“You’ve been weird all week. What’s going on?” She questioned. You zipped up your backpack and shrugged your shoulders.

“Just in a weird mood, I guess,” you lied. Well, technically, it wasn’t a total lie. 

She tilted her head and gave you an odd look, didn’t press you further. You put your backpack on and followed her out the door.

+++++

You enjoyed the first half of the hike with the love of your life. You now came to the waterfall, where you both always stopped and rested, admiring the view. The waterfall was at least three stories high, and the rushing sound the water made could put you both in the calmest of moods. 

Nat took off her backpack and got her water. She stood back after taking a sip and stared at the water, a soft smile on her face.

“You’re so beautiful,” you whispered, falling in love all over again. You had grabbed the ring box and were holding it discreetly in your hand. You walked towards her. 

At your voice, she turned. She smiled as you came closer to her, except her brows furrowed a bit as you stopped and knelt down. Once she saw the box in your hand and the tears in your eyes, her bottom lip trembled and she brought her hands up to her face.

“Don’t hide your pretty face,” you chastised. She removed her hands shakily and let out a chuckle. 

“Natasha Romanoff,” you began. “I know this is all going to be corny, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t imagine anything without you. You are my world, my rock, the stars, and the sun, and my universe, all in one. You are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. I love you. Please marry me.”

“Yes,” Natasha breathed out, tears streaming down her face. You slipped the ring around her finger and jumped up to kiss her passionately. 

After a few moments you pulled away to wipe your and her tears away. You went to your bag and pulled out the champagne and glasses. She smirked. 

“Always so prepared,” she commented. You rolled your eyes and handed her a drink. 

+++++

“I can’t believe you said yes,” you chuckled, walking back to the compound with Nat.

“We’ve talked about this,” she laughed in response. 

“Well,yeah, but talking about it and actually doing it are two different things,” you responded. She hummed. 

You were about fifty feet from the compound when you heard one of your teammate’s voices.

“IS THAT A RING OH MY GOD YOU’RE GETTING MARRIEEDDDD!”


	7. 6 & 25

"That's an unusual outfit." "It looked good on the website!"

+++++++

“Hey you,” Natasha said, coming up behind you and wrapping her arms around your waist. You were standing by the sink washing your dish from breakfast. 

“Hey love,” you responded, pausing your dish washing to turn your head back and press a kiss to her lips. 

“Have a good breakfast?” She murmured into your hair. You nodded. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” You asked.

“I’ll find something,” Nat hummed. She pulled away to search through the pantry and fridge, and you returned your attention back to the dishes. Natasha came back a few minutes later with her breakfast. She sat down at one of the stools at the kitchen island and watched as you dried the dishes. You turned once done and headed over towards her. 

“Meet me in our room once you’re done, okay?” 

++++++

Natasha made her way into your shared room after finishing her breakfast. You heard the door open and smirked, walking out of the closet so that Nat could see you. 

“That’s an unusual outfit,” she immediately observed, eyes going wide. You happened to be trying on your newly bought lingerie (more like purposefully showing it off). It was… revealing to say the least. 

“It looked good on the website!” You excitedly responded. 

“It looks good in person too,” she said softly. You smirked and bit down on your lower lip, something Nat could never resist. 

“You know I can never resist you when you do that,” Natasha echoed your thoughts. 

“I know,” you chuckled smugly. She rolled her eyes and made her over to you. Her arms wound around your waist and she leaned in for a sweet kiss. Her hands began to wander over the fabric of your new lingerie, and soon it was being stripped from your body. You moaned as her hands chose a sensitive spot and squeezed. You fervently attacked her lips and she came back just as passionately. 

Nat pushed you towards the bed and you smirked into the kiss, knowing you were getting exactly what you had planned for.


	8. 4

"Snuggles?..."

+++++++

You opened your eyes sleepily and sighed. Natasha was still pressed up against your back, fast asleep. You smiled and let your eyes close again. Not even a moment later though, you felt her moving.

“Come on, training time,” she murmured, voice still thick with sleep.

“Noooo we’re too comfy I don’t want to move,” you whined. Nat chuckled.

“We need to train. We’ve got that mission coming up soon,” she responded. You sighed. You knew she was right but you were just so comfortable. Natasha didn’t let you think about it any longer though, because she pulled you up and out of bed. She pushed you towards the closet.

“Go change.”

++++++

You both trained for a grueling two hours, before showering. You pretty much collapsed onto the floor after your shower.

“Babe, we gotta go get something to eat,” your girlfriend instructed. You sighed. All you wanted was to climb back into bed, preferably with her arms wrapped around you. But you let her help you off of the floor and lead you to the kitchen.

After you had finished eating, you looked at Nat hopefully. She rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh.

“I wish we could lyubov moya, but I have things to do today. Steve and I have to meet with Fury,” she sent you an apologetic smile. “When I get back, we can, okay?” You managed to send a smile back. Natasha left, kissing your cheek on the way out, concerned eyes on you. You pretended not to see.

Honestly, you didn’t know why you were so needy today. Everything just felt… like it was draining you. It wasn’t that you hadn’t gotten enough sleep it was just that… you didn’t know actually. You sighed and headed to the conference room. You were going to at least try and get some work done.

+++++++

Three hours later you were still sitting there, trying to slowly make your way through mind-numbing files. The door opened. Natasha stood there with a gentle smile on her lips.

“Snuggles…?” you asked hopefully. She nodded, grin widening. Your face lit up and you jumped out of your chair and ran into her arms. Nat chuckled and tugged you gently towards your shared room.

+++++++

“Better?” Natasha questioned after you had gotten settled. You were lying on your side, blanket pulled up snugly around you, with Nat spooning you from behind. She had one arm propping her head up and the other around your waist, playing with the strings of your sweatshirt. You had your laptop playing a movie, and you couldn’t have been happier or more comfortable.

“I’ve never been better,” you replied as she leaned down to brush her lips to your temple.


	9. 1 & 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Nat.

"You're mine and I'm yours." "Please, listen to me." 

+++++++++

You were at one of Tony’s parties, talking to a girl you had met the last time Tony threw a party. She was hilarious, and becoming a great friend. What you didn’t see was Natasha glaring at you from across the room. Well, she was glaring at your newfound friend, who she thought you were more than just friends with.

“Wait, we should definitely do this,” you giggled drunkenly. You tended to be an affectionate drunk, and you grabbed onto her hand. That was the breaking point for Nat, and she stalked out of the room onto the balcony.

Half an hour later, you were searching for your girlfriend.

“Have you seen Natasha?” you asked Steve.

“Think I saw her walk out a little while ago, out there,” he pointed. You sauntered out to the balcony.

“Babe!,” you called upon seeing her. She didn’t turn.

“Lyubov moya, it’s kinda chilly out here, how long have you been out here? Come inside,” you said softly. You walked over to her, reaching your arm out to her. Nat pulled away.

“Natasha?” you asked, suddenly concerned.

“Are you cheating on me?” she snarled.

“WHAT? No, how could you even think that?”

“I saw you with her,” Nat retorted. You sighed.

“Please listen to me, Nat, I love you. You are the only one I can ever think about. I am not cheating on you,” you murmured, reaching out to touch her again. She didn’t pull away this time. She sighed into you.

“Let me go show you off, and let everyone know that you are with me,” she murmured, emerald eyes sparking intensity.

Nat led you back inside and pulled you onto the dance floor. You both swayed to the music and she leant down to press her lips to yours.

“You’re mine, and I’m yours,” she whispered against your lips.


	10. Song Request: Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT

Can we always be this close forever and ever?

And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)

You’re my,my,my,my lover

“Let’s stay here forever,” you mumbled against Natasha’s skin.

“I like the sound of that,” she whispered. You peppered kisses all along her collarbone and arm.

“We definitely don’t have jobs to do,” you chuckled. She didn’t answer, but grabbed your chin to gently bring it towards her. She pressed her lips to yours in a passionate kiss. You allowed yourself to fall to her will.

She flipped you so you were laying down on the bed. She began to trail kisses down your already naked body. She let her tongue circle around your already erect nipple. You arched your back as a moan escaped your lips.

“Eager, I see” she murmured. You could only moan in response as lead her lips down your body to there. Her tongue flicked your clit. Her lips then closed and sucked on your engorged clit. You reached down to grab her hair, but she pushed your hand back flat against the mattress.

“You are not allowed to use your hands” she instructed. You managed to pout despite your excited state.

”Oh hush” she chastised, “you’ll enjoy this.” She let her mouth continue to focus on your heat and you found yourself grabbing the sheets in your hand. You raised your hips eager to find friction against you.

“Not quite yet,” she responded as she pushed your hips back down to the mattress.

“Nat,” you whimpered. She took pity on you as she slid two of her fingers into you.

“Your dripping,” she said ,voice husky.

“I always am for you,” you managed to get out. Her face lit up and her fingers pumped harder and faster as she tried to give you the release you so desperately needed.

++++++

“Seems like you had fun,” Nat joked.

“Let me return the favor,” you said as you yawned. Nat chuckled, pulling you closer as she said, “maybe tomorrow, lyubov moya.”


	11. 2, 7, & 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat x young reader.

"What is that in your hand?" "Why do you have that look on your face?" "What are you trying to hide?" 

++++++++++

About a year ago now, you had joined the Avengers team. You had the ability to control water, meaning you could create it out of thin air and manipulate it. You had just turned sixteen a month ago, and had been given a car by Tony. You were finally going to get some use out of your car today because you needed to drive to pick up Natasha’s birthday gift. Her birthday was coming up, and you wanted to be prepared.

You and Nat had a special bond. She took you under her wing once you first joined the team, and you two had gotten close over the year. Natasha was always wearing an arrow necklace, and you knew it was because of Clint. Clint had joked with you many times that Nat should start wearing a necklace for you too. And then about a month ago you had the idea to get her a new necklace- one that combined both Clint’s arrow and your water abilities. Clint loved the idea, and you set to work on designing it. Once Clint had given his approval, you had a jeweler make it. You were beyond excited to finally give it to her.

And so you went to pick it up. And you loved it. It was done perfectly, and you were practically itching to give it to Natasha. But, her birthday wasn’t for a few more days, and so you’d have to wait.

You drove back to the compound and walked inside, going to hide the little jewelry box in your room.

“Hey Y/N,” Natasha greeted you from her place on the couch in the living room. 

“Hi Nat,” you murmured, eyes downcast. You picked up the pace, trying to get to your room quickly to hide her gift.

“Why do you have that look on your face?” she questioned.

“What look? I don’t have a look,” you responded. Clearly, you were not very good at keeping secrets. Her eyes flickered downward.

“What is that in your hand?” she asked. You shrugged.

“What are you trying to hide?” Nat stood up to walk over to you. You froze.

“It’s nothing…” you uttered. She grabbed your hand that was holding the box and looked to see what you were grasping onto.

“What is this?” Natasha asked curiously.

“Your birthday present,” you admitted quietly.

“Oh.”

“You can open it now if you want,” you decided.

“I can wait a few more days,” she chuckled.

“Why were you so adamant about what was in my hand?” you grumbled.

“You should’ve hid it in your backpack, not your hand,” she laughed. “I never know what you’re up to! I’ve got to make sure you don’t do anything crazy.” You rolled your eyes.

“I would never do anything crazy.” She hummed.

++++++

(A little bonus thing).

Later that evening after dinner, you got a text from Peter.

Hey, Y/N, you wanna climb up the bridge tonight? And maybe the statue of liberty?- Peter

OMG yes that sounds like SO MUCH FUN I’LL BE THERE- Y/N

A half an hour later, you were rushing out so that you wouldn’t be late meeting Peter. You passed Nat in the living room. She was working on some papers and was clearly very focused on them.

“I’ll be in the city scaling the Manhattan Bridge and maybe Lady Liberty! Bye!” you shouted as you ran out the door.

“Okay have- wait WHAT! Y/N GET BACK HERE!”


	12. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 is coming!!

“Hey babe?” you called, searching around the compound for Natasha.

“In the kitchen,” Clint answered. You thanked him and continued to the kitchen. 

“Hey,” you greeted Nat.

“Morning lyubov moya,” she responded, coming over to you. She wrapped her arms around you and pecked your lips.

“Are you hungry?” Nat questioned. You nodded.

“I’ll cook you something,” she said, sending you a soft smile.

“Oh no, please don’t submit me to that kind of torture this early,” you joked. Natasha rolled her eyes and set to work on breakfast. She hummed as she cooked, making your heart melt.

“What are you making?”

“Pancakes and hashbrowns. Maybe I’ll put some fruit out too. Do you want to make the coffee?” she asked. You nodded and stood up, making your way over to the coffee machine. As you passed Natasha, she skillfully flipped a pancake several times in the air and it landed perfectly back in the pan.

“Wow, what a power move,” you smirked. She huffed and turned to you.

“You’re feeling sassy today I see,” she mused.

“I’m sorry,” you immediately apologized. “I don’t know why.” Nat laughed.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind your sassiness. Normally you’re soft and clingy in the morning so this is a nice change,” she joked.

“That’s rude,” you answered, starting the coffee maker. Natasha smirked and returned her attention back to the food.

Ten minutes later, the food was ready and you both sat down at the table to eat. 

“This looks amazing babe, thank you,” you murmured, taking one of her hands and pressing a kiss to it. Her lips twitched upwards and she tilted her head.

“What would you like to do today?” she asked.

“Maybe we could go into the city,” you suggested. Natasha nodded.

“I think that’s a great idea,” she agreed.

++++++

Once you had finished eating you both showered and got ready to head into the city. You bid goodbye to your teammates and got into the car. Natasha was driving today, which made you happy. Sure, she was a little bit of a fast driver, but you hated driving and it’s not like she had ever gotten pulled over or in an accident.

You were about halfway there when you fell asleep. Nat said something to you and you just hadn’t answered, causing her to look over at you fast asleep. She chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of your face. In the two seconds that had taken, her eyes were off the road. Natasha didn’t get the chance to see the black government car racing full speed ahead for you out of seemingly nowhere.

++++++

Natasha woke up, head pounding.

“Y/N?” she panicked after remembering what had happened. She didn’t get an answer. Nat finally opened her eyes fully and looked around. The place she was in was dark and cold, eerily quiet. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw a lump lying ten feet away. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look. The shape looked human.

“Y/N!” she gasped.


End file.
